legacy_wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Karazhan
Karazhan 78 (a.k.a. Medivh's Tower, Ivory Tower of Karazhan, or Ivory Spire of Karazhan)1 is an abandoned citadel (or castle)2 located on a nexus of ley lines in southern Deadwind Pass. The tower is best known for its last known occupant — Medivh, the last Guardian of Tirisfal. After Medivh was killed by Khadgar, Lothar and Garona, the tower sealed itself off from the rest of the world. But recently, Karazhan has reawakened — an evil presence has taken the tower as its own, its halls crawling with spirits and demons, and Medivh's presence is still alive and well, even decades after his death. History The Last Guardian The Banquet Hall Karazhan, as depicted in''World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1''. Karazhan is located in Deadwind Pass on the sub-continent of Azeroth in the Eastern Kingdoms. Existing long before Medivhinhabited it, it is unknown who originally built Karazhan or who now resides within its walls. The land it sits on "was similar in shape to a human skull. Many had noted it over the years, though only a few had been sufficiently brave, or powerful, or tactless to mention it to the property's owner".3 Karazhan's history begins with an explosion that carved out Deadwind Pass and weakened the fabric of reality in the region.4 Someone then built the tower, probably to take advantage of this weakened reality and heightened magic. Medivh eventually took up residence there, but mused that the explosion and the construction only happened because he would eventually arrive.5 During the First War, the tower was inhabited by Medivh, his steward Moroes, his cook named Cook, and his then-apprenticeKhadgar. Garona also resided here as an emissary in the same time of Khadgar's apprenticeship. Sargeras allowed Medivh to freely explore Karazhan. As a result of the region's weakened reality, many strange and disturbing visions lurked within the tower, and Moroes was known for wearing blinders to avoid seeing them. The visions were ultimately ended when most of Karazhan's ambient magical power was absorbed by the resurrected Medivh, reducing it to "a pile of stone in the remote reaches", its power taken to serve the Prophet.6 Medivh, the Last Guardian, made his home in Deadwind Pass, in the bright tower of Karazhan. Though he was the greatest wizard of his day (and humanity's intended custodian) Medivh was secretly possessed by the dark spirit of Sargeras, the Destroyer of Worlds. Through Medivh, Sargeras opened the Dark Portal and allowed the orcs to wage war upon the kingdoms of Azeroth. As the war progressed, Medivh fought against Sargeras' control. The raging conflict within him finally drove the wizard irrevocably insane, until his childhood friend, Anduin Lothar, aided Medivh's young apprentice, Khadgar, in storming Karazhan and slaying their former comrade. Since that day, a terrible curse has pervaded both the tower and the lands around it - casting a dark pall over Deadwind Pass and the region that is now known as Duskwood. After the fall of Karazhan, the Kirin Tor dispatched an assembly of mages to search the tower and seize all items of import for the purposes of "research." It was then that Atiesh was discovered and brought back to Dalaran. Warrior: Divided After the Second War an area, which would later be known as Duskwood and the town of Grand Hamlet (later known as Darkshire), became darkened and surrounded by dark creatures. The people of Grand Hamlet thought the evil was caused by the tower of Karazhan. Several townsfolk ventured there to investigate the tower but they did not return. A paladin named Dougan along his friends Kardan and Voldana entered the tower but the raid failed and resulted in the death of Dougan. While there, time seemed to unfold in strange ways for the trio. Kardan and Voldana managed to escape, but Dougan did not and was killed inside. He would later discover that anyone who dies inside Karazhan will have their spirit trapped there, unable to escape. Warrior: United Years later, Dougan's daughters, Lieren and Loania teleported into the tower only to find the horrors of its curse. Having escaped from Moroes, they found the killer of their father, satyr Terestian Illhoof. They killed him but Loania was hurt. As they were trying to leave they found the ghost of Nielas Aran who tried to kill them. Loania summoned Dougan who protected them while the horrors went after them. The twins teleported out of the Karazhan, leaving Dougan still trapped there. World of Warcraft This section concerns content exclusive to World of Warcraft. In recent years, nobles of Darkshire ventured into Deadwind Pass to investigate the blight that had settled over the region. None who entered the dark tower ever emerged.7 Recently, despite Medivh's absence and the draining of magic, a new power seems to have made its home in Karazhan. The Black Riders of Deadwind Pass, though rarely seen, have a connection to Karazhan. However, no one knows who their master is. One recent sighting is cause for concern — the Black Riders seek the Scythe of Elune, a powerful artifact with the ability to summon the vile Worgen into this world. If you traced the ley lines traversing Azeroth, you would find they all converge under Karazhan.8 However, this is no longer true after Malygos redirected Azeroth's ley lines to the Nexus. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about Karazhan: The decrepit tower of Karazhan once housed one of the greatest powers Azeroth has ever known: the sorcerer Medivh. Since his death, a terrible curse has pervaded the tower and the surrounding lands. The spirits of nobles from nearby Darkshire reportedly walk its halls, suffering a fate worse than death for their curiosity. More dangerous spirits wait within Medivh's study, for it was there that he summoned demonic entities to do his bidding. However, the brave and foolish are still relentlessly drawn to Karazhan, tempted by rumors of unspeakable secrets and powerful treasures. Forge a group of ten stalwart heroes, and journey to the tower in Deadwind Pass— but be warned that only those who have achieved level 70 should dare enter. Dark Riders Around the time of Shattering, a group of soldiers from Night Watch Militia led by Althea Ebonlocke along with Karlain, Mardigan, Revil Kost and Brink attacked the Dark Riders in Duskwood only to be teleported to Karazhan by one of the Black Riders. While Karlain and Mardigan were watching a cursed vision in the Opera House, the rest battled against the Curator. Brink then found an amulet which he used to return their enemies and the Night Watch back in time preventing the events leading them to engage in battle. Brink and Revil then regrouped with Karlain and Mardigan in the Opera House, witnessing the true vision of Aredhel's death. After this, they teleported out of the cursed tower. Category:Instance